Bokutachi no Hibi
by Aqua Days
Summary: Asahara Yuuka (AsabaTsukahara YuukiKaname) - kumpulan drabble sederhana tentang mereka berdua. Warning: BL, some OOC
1. Notes

**Bokutachi no Hibi** –a YuuKana drabble collection

Chapter 1: Notes

Kaname mendecak kesal ketika mendapati salah satu buku catatannya menghilang. Lagi-lagi kejadian serupa. Sebelum pulang Kaname selalu mengecek ulang isi tasnya, dan sudah dua minggu ini ia mendapati salah satu buku catatannya raib digasak orang. Entah bagaimana caranya si pelaku mengambil, Kaname tak pernah tahu. Tapi siapa pelakunya, Kaname tahu pasti. Orang yang sama –karena setelah dilacak, buku catatannya pasti ada di tempat orang itu. Dan Kaname sangat kenal pelakunya…

.

_a fanfiction by Aqua Days_

_Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku doesn't belong to me and I don't take any profit from this fanfiction_

_Warning: hints of BL, some OOC_

.

.

…_Asaba Yuuki._

"_Ano yarou_…" sebuah gerutuan terlepas dari bibir kaname.

Enjoy the story

Di koridor, Kaname berteriak pada pemuda penyuka manga itu, meminta buku catatannya kembali. Yuuki hanya membalas dengan gumaman ringan diikuti 'ambil di rumahku, Kanamegane'. Sudah pasti Kaname marah. Ia mengejar Yuuki, berniat memberinya timpukan gratis. Sayang Yuuki terlahir dengan bakat olahraga tidak biasa dan kaki yang begitu cepat. Kaname kehilangan jejaknya.

Kaname bertambah marah. Tapi tak urung, ia datang juga ke rumah keluarga Asaba.

"Yuuta, bisa kau urus kembaranmu itu? Dia membuatku gila!" ujar Kaname dengan nada frustasi.

Yuuta memandang Kaname sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maaf Kaname. Kurasa aku tidak bisa membantu."

Kaname mendadak merasa kepalanya migran. Ia sempat menangkap sebuah senyum –yang lebih mirip seringai tipis di akhir kalimat Yuuta tadi. _Ini pasti ada apa-apanya_.

"Yo, Kaname!"

"Yuuki! Bukuku!"

Yuuki baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, dan masih memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa. "Hai, hai… Kau ini hobi sekali marah. Cepat tua nanti."

"Dia kan memang sudah tua."

"_Urusai_! Cepat kembalikan bukuku!" seru Kaname galak. "Dan Yuuta, aku belum tua."

Yuuki mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru dari dalam laci kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kaname. Remaja berkacamata itu menyambarnya cepat dengan muka ketus yang begitu jelas. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kaname sudah tidak ada –pulang ke rumah maksudnya.

"Mau sampai kapan Yuuki?"

"Hn."

Yuuta menatap saudara kembarnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Yuuki pura-pura tidak merasa dan menenggelamkan diri pada salah satu komik favoritnya, meski sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Yuuta.

"Kaname itu lamban."

"Kecuali kalau menyangkut Kaori-_sensei_," koreksi Yuuki.

"Ya. Saingan beratmu."

Dahi Yuuki berkerut. "Tidak juga."

Yuuta seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun diurungkannya. "Yah, terserah padamu."

Yuuki kembali menekuni komiknya.

Memang sudah dua minggu ini Yuuki punya kebiasaan baru mengusili Kaname dengan mengambil buku catatannya diam-diam. Bukan tanpa maksud, karena ia punya motif tertentu. Motif yang harusnya cepat ketahuan andai bocah berkacamata itu cukup peka.

Maka, kadang Yuuki bertanya-tanya. Kaname itu memang tidak tahu, apa pura-pura tidak tahu?

.

.

Kalau sebenarnya Yuuki hanya ingin Kaname mendatangi rumahnya tiap hari.

Agar ia bisa bertemu Kaname setiap hari selain di sekolah.

-fin-

Gaje? Iya, saya tahu T.T *tenggelem di danau*

Sudah lama banget nggak nulis, sekalinya nulis jadi begini =A=a

Ini masih akan berlanjut. Jumlah chapter disesuaikan dengan mood :D #blethak

Hoho, ngomong-ngomong, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya ya…

Concrit are welcomed, always :D


	2. Everything

**Bokutachi no Hibi** –a YuuKana drabble collection

Chapter 2: Everything

_a fanfiction by Aqua Days_

_Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku doesn't belong to me and I don't take any profit from this fanfiction_

_Warning: hints of BL, some OOC_

.

Ini rahasia kecil Tsukahara Kaname yang tidak akan pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun. Rahasia bahwa ia selalu teringat Asaba Yuuki.

Saat makan, saat minum teh, ketika mengambil surat di kotak pos, ketika ibunya menyuruh belanja… Ia ingat Yuuki. Bahkan ketika melihat kucing, melewati toko buku, dan seekor cicak juga mengingatkan Kaname pada cowok itu. Saat melihat Yuuta apalagi! Ya, yang terakhir itu bodoh sih. Yuuta kan kembarannya Yuuki. Jelas saja akan mengingatkannya pada Yuuki.

Mengapa setiap hal bisa membuat Kaname teringat Yuuki bukan tanpa alasan. **Sederhana**, _karena Asaba bungsu itu hadir di hidupnya sejak jaman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang_. Plus, jangan lupakan, gangguan-gangguan yang Yuuki berikan sepanjang belasan tahun hidup Kaname.

Saat makan Kaname ingat Yuuki, karena Yuuki pernah memakan habis isi bekalnya pas masih SMP dulu. Saat minum teh, ia ingat Yuuki pernah mengejeknya menyiakan uang hanya untuk sebotol teh –_memang apa salahnya beli teh botol?_ Ketika lewat toko buku, Kaname ingat Yuuki. Di toko buku ada komik, Yuuki suka komik. Benar, kan? Ini semua _simple_. Dan cicak –Kaname ingat Yuuki pernah tiba-tiba melempar cicak ke arahnya, yang membuatnya menjerit seperti anak cewek_. _Hell_, memang siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ada benda mencurigakan dilempar ke arahmu?_ Sampai sekarang, Kaname masih berusaha membela diri kalau perihal cicak itu diungkit. Kaname memang takut cicak sih, sebenarnya.

Hawa sore ini benar-benar sumpek dan membuat keringat meleleh. Kaname berusaha mengusirnya dengan duduk santai di ruang keluarga bersama kipas angin menyala ditemani segelas limun dingin. _Masih dengan teringat Asaba Yuuki_. Kaname heran, sejak kapan ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikir dari makhluk iseng bermuka datar itu.

Acara televisi tidak ada yang bagus. Sedari tadi Kaname hanya memindah-mindah chanel tanpa ada minat untuk berhenti di satu acara kemudian menontonnya. Baru di sebuah adegan drama romantis sore hari Kaname berhenti. Bukan, bukan karena ia suka drama semacam ini. Coba perhatikan adegan yang sedang ditampilkan. Hm… _kissing scene_.

Kaname tanpa sadar melempar remote dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke bantal sofa.

Sial. Wajah Yuuki semakin terbayang.

Oh, dan tingkah laku Kaname yang aneh ini juga bukan tanpa alasan. Kenapa? Karena Yuuki pernah menciumnya di bibir, sama seperti adegan ciuman di drama tadi.

-fin-

Yeaaaaahh! BL everywhere~~! *ditiban barbel*

Gimana? Gimana? Hints YuukixKaname makin meruah kan, di chapter ini? \3/ Btw, saya nggak tau Kaname takut sama cicak apa nggak. Tapi anggap saja dia takut :D *ditendang*

Hohoho, terimakasih telah membaca :D

Concrit are welcomed

=**OMAKE**=

Yuuki memindah-mindah chanel TV dengan malas. Ia sedang tak punya kerjaan. Yuuta pergi belanja mengingat kulkas kosong dan orangtua mereka sedang pergi ke rumah kerabat. Sore ini terlalu panas jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut belanja dan membiarkan Yuuta sendirian berurusan dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Jahat juga. Semoga saja Yuuta selamat dari kegaharan ibu-ibu di supermarket pada saat jam-jam diskon seperti ini.

Yuuki sudah berniat akan mematikan televisi kalau saja sebuah adegan di drama romantis sore tidak tertangkap matanya. _Kissing scene_, eh?

Yuuki tersenyum. Terbayang olehnya wajah merona dan betapa salah tingkahnya Kaname setelah ia menciumnya beberapa waktu lalu.

-really fin-


End file.
